Keeper of the Keys
by Kuroki Katsumi
Summary: Nadeshiko Yuzuki's Innocence takes the form of a necklace holding nine different keys, each with it's own power. She is known as the Keeper of the Keys. No real summary. LavixOC. Rated T for language. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Keeper of the Keys**

**The OC's name – Nadeshiko Yuzuki – is pronounced: **_**'na-day-she-co {Nadeshiko} you-zoo-key {Yuzuki}' **_**and Nade is pronounced **_**'na-day'.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter One –<p>

A teenage girl sat alone in a corner of the library at the religious organization known as the Black Order. She looked to be about seventeen, with a slender figure, long russet-coloured hair that fell just beneath her shoulder blades and strange hazel eyes that held flecks of gold. The brunette wore a plain forest green shirt with sleeves that reached her elbows, a long-sleeved dark brown button-up shirt left undone, a dark blue miniskirt with a brown belt, and knee-high leather boots - the same colour as her button-up shirt - that had a golden buckle at the ankles. Attached to the back of her brown belt was a brown pouch. The only piece of jewellery on her was a brown necklace with a gold ring supporting nine golden keys that ended halfway down her stomach.

In the girl's hand was an old, worn out book with a brown leather cover. There was no title on the cover or spine of the book, so anyone walking by wouldn't know what it was about. The teenager lifted her elbow onto the desk in front of her, and rested her cheek against her palm. She carefully flipped to the next page with her other hand, as if any more force would rip the page – and it could have, judging by how old the book looked.

Meanwhile, an eighteen year old male walked into the library, muttering about an old man giving him too much work. He had red hair that was held up by a green and black bandana and emerald green eyes, but the right one was covered by a black eye patch. The red-head wore the standard male Exorcist uniform, with the exception of white pants – instead of black – and an orange scarf around his neck.

The eighteen year old scanned the library, and instantly noticed the girl in the corner.

"S…Strike!" He whispered, eyes wide. _'But wait… She's not wearing an Exorcist uniform, and I've never seen her before… I wonder if she's lost or something… No, the gatekeeper wouldn't have let her in.' _The red-head decided to approach the girl, and walked up in front of the desk she was sitting at.

"Excuse me Miss, can I ask what your name is?"

The brunette instantly looked up, taking notice of the teenage male in front of her. "…Nadeshiko Yuzuki, and you are?"

"My name's Lavi. Are you a new Exorcist?" The male – Lavi – replied, looking at Nadeshiko curiously.

"No – I've been with the Order for five years."

Lavi's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "F-Five years? I've never seen you before and I've been here for four years…"

"Eh, I was gone on long-term missions. I actually haven't been back to Headquarters in a long time." The brunette closed the book in her hand, and a few dust particles flew into the air. "Well, I've got to go see Komui… It was nice meeting you, Lavi." Nadeshiko stood up from her chair, and walked away from the red-head.

"You too Nadeshiko!" Lavi called after said girl, who looked back over her shoulder at him.

"You can call me Nade if you want, either one's fine." She smiled faintly, but Lavi wasn't close enough to notice it didn't reach her eyes.

-:-

Nadeshiko strode into Komui's office, took one look at her Supervisor who was sleeping at his desk and sighed. She walked over to his desk until she was next to him, crouched down slightly and whispered in his ear, "I heard Lenalee was pregnant."

Immediately, Komui jolted awake and sat up straight, only to slump over crying. "Lenalee! No!" He wailed.

At that exact instant, said violet-eyed girl walked into the office with a tray holding a single blue coffee mug with a pink rabbit on it.

"What is it, big brother?" Lenalee asked, then noticed the girl beside him. "Oh! Nade! You're back!" She smiled warmly at her friend. "It's been so long!"

"Yeah, four years…" Nade replied, a faint smile on her face that, yet again, didn't reach her eyes.

Komui flung himself over his desk, hitting Nadeshiko's shoulder on the way, and attached himself to Lenalee's legs. "Why didn't you tell me Lenalee-chan?" He cried, sobbing comically.

Lenalee looked down at her brother and sighed, before looking back to her brunette friend who was sitting on the floor from when Komui rammed into her. "What did you tell him this time?"

Nadeshiko shrugged. "Only that I heard you were pregnant."

"You what?" Lenalee exclaimed and quickly placed the tray of mugs down on a nearby stack of paper. "It's okay big brother! Nade was just kidding!"

Komui sniffed and wiped his eyes free of tears. "You're so mean to me Nade-chan!"

Said girl only sighed and got up from her spot on the floor. "I just came to give my mission report." Nadeshiko dusted herself off as Komui immediately went into 'business mode'.

"Did you find any Innocence?"

The brunette removed her pouch from the back of her belt as she answered. "In Germany, China and Pairs, I found Innocence, but it had not yet found a host." She opened the pouch to reveal three glowing pieces of Innocence.

"I see…" Komui nodded. "And in Egypt?"

Nadeshiko shook her head. "Just hallucinations from dehydration."

"Alright then, can you bring these three pieces of Innocence to Hevlaska then?" The Supervisor asked.

"Of course." Nadeshiko headed to the door, closing her pouch to keep the Innocence from falling out.

"I'll go with you Nade! We can chat on the way!" Lenalee said, quickly handing her brother his coffee.

"Sure."

"Bye-bye Lenalee-chan, Nade-chan!" Komui waved as the two girls left his office.

-:-

Nadeshiko and Lenalee sat in the dining hall together, talking and eating. They had just finished delivering the Innocence to Hevlaska and, since it was about six thirty, decided to have something to eat.

"So, how were your missions? Was it exciting to go to all those different places?" Lenalee asked after swallowing a mouthful of her miso soup.

"Eh, the missions themselves weren't very eventful… but the scenery was nice." Nadeshiko admitted, picking up some noodles from her bowl of beef ramen.

"Which did you like the best?"

"Hm… Well, Paris and China were too crowded for my tastes, while Egypt was very… plain, I guess. So I'd have to go with Germany."

"It's good to have you back home, Nade." Lenalee smiled.

Nadeshiko nodded in agreement. "It's a nice feeling." Suddenly, a thought popped into her head. "Say, Lenalee, do you know a guy named 'Lavi'?"

"Lavi? Yeah, why?"

"I ran into him at the library earlier… He said he'd been here for four years so far, so I had left before he even came." Nadeshiko replied.

"Oh, he's Bookman's apprentice." Lenalee stated, and the brunette's eyebrow rose.

"Really? That's surprising… But then again, he was at the library – not many people come there other than the Science Department."

Before Lenalee could reply, someone called out, "Nade-chan!" Said girl looked over her shoulder to see Lavi there.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall come…" Nadeshiko muttered, and turned back to her still half-full bowl of ramen.

"Huh? What was that Nade-chan?"

"…Nothing."

"Aw, don't be like that Nade-chan~!" Lavi protested as he sat down next to the brunette.

"…" Nadeshiko remained silent for a moment. "I heard you're Bookman's apprentice, is that true?"

Lavi blinked. "Yeah…" Then he lowered his head. "Stupid old panda… giving me so much work…"

_**THWACK!**_

"Ow! What was that for, old man?" Lavi exclaimed, holding his head in pain where said 'old panda' had hit him. "When'd you even get here?"

Bookman placed his hand back into his sleeve. "You should learn to respect your elders, boy." Then he turned to Nadeshiko. "Ah, Nadeshiko. I am glad to see that you are back from your missions unharmed. I trust you are well?"

Nadeshiko nodded. "Yeah."

"Wait! You know Nade-chan?" Lavi questioned, looking incredulously at Bookman. "How?"

"That is not of any importance to you. Now, unless you are done all of the work I gave you, I suggest you should go back to the library." Bookman replied, grabbed Lavi by his ear and dragged said boy away.

"Aw man! No more, panda!" Lavi cried.

_**THWACK!**_

Lenalee giggled as Lavi's cries faded away. "Ah, everything's normal for the time being."

"Normal? That's normal? Damn, Lavi must've messed this place up bad…" Nadeshiko retorted as she pushed her bowl away.

"You done eating, Nade?" Said brunette nodded. "But you only ate half of the ramen…"

Nadeshiko shrugged. "You know how I am, never really hungry… Jeryy really should know by now not to waste so much food on me."

Lenalee sighed. "You should eat more, Nade, it's not healthy to eat that little."

"Eh, I'm fine." Nadeshiko replied. "Oh, also, I heard Kanda bad-mouthing some 'moyashi'… You know the poor soul?"

"Oh! That's right! You haven't met Allen yet!" Lenalee suddenly exclaimed. "Come on!" She grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her up from the bench before dragging her out of the dining hall.

"Hey! I can walk, you know!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Yay! That's it for chapter one! How do you guys like it so far…? I'm sorry if Lavi, Lenalee or Komui weren't in character! If they were, then… thank goodness!**

**Anyways, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two –

Nadeshiko sighed in relief as Lenalee finally let go of her. They had stopped in front of a room not too far from Nadeshiko's own.

"So, this Allen kid's room is a couple doors down from mine…" The brunette muttered.

"Yeah, I guess it is… I didn't realize, since I haven't seen you in so long." Lenalee agreed, before knocking on the door in front of the two girls. "Allen! It's me! There's someone I want you to meet!"

"Lenalee?" Someone – most likely Allen – asked through the door, before it opened, revealing a white-haired teenager with a strange scar on his left eye. "Hello."

"Allen, this is my friend that just got back from four years worth of missions." Lenalee explained, gesturing to Nadeshiko.

"Hey, I'm Nadeshiko Yuzuki. You can just call me Nade though – everyone does." Said brunette introduced herself to the sixteen year old in front of her.

"It's nice to meet you, Nade. My name's Allen Walker."

"Allen's a parasitic type, Nade!" Lenalee exclaimed.

Nadeshiko's brow rose. "Really? You don't see too many of those."

"So I've been told…" Allen chuckled nervously. "What type of Innocence do you possess, Nade?"

"Me? Equipment." She pointed to her necklace. "This is it right here."

"A necklace?" Allen asked, clearly confused at how a piece of jewellery could defeat Akuma.

Nadeshiko nodded. "Yeah, each key holds a certain power: Earth, Air, Water, Fire, Ice, Darkness, Light and Healing."

"Really? That's so cool." Allen paused. "Wait a minute, you only listed eight elements, but there are nine keys on your necklace…"

"Good to see you're observant." Nadeshiko replied. "The ninth key is the actual Innocence. As long as it doesn't get broken, or separated from the rest of my necklace, the other keys will be able to regenerate themselves."

Allen smiled. "That's amazing."

Lenalee smiled as her two friends continued to chat and get to know one another for a couple minutes. Suddenly, she heard the light patter of raindrops hitting the roof above them, and her smile faded.

Nadeshiko winced when the first clap of thunder was heard.

"Nade? Are you in pain?" Allen asked worriedly when he saw.

Said brunette quickly shook her head. "No, I'm fine. It's just –" She was cut off, however, when another louder clap of thunder occurred, causing the girl to wince again.

"…Nade… Are you afraid of thunderstorms?" Allen questioned slowly.

"Of course not… I just don't like them." Nadeshiko muttered.

Lenalee quickly stepped in. "Don't worry about it, Allen. She'll be fine."

Allen smiled faintly. "Alright then."

"…I'm going to my room… See you later Allen, Lenalee." Nadeshiko spoke up, and walked away.

"Bye Nade!"

"See you!"

-:-

Nadeshiko sighed as she closed the door to her room behind her. "Damn rain…" She muttered, and squeezed her eyes shut as a bolt of lightning illuminated the sky outside her window. "Why couldn't it have started after I fell asleep?"

After changing out of her casual clothes – she never wore her uniform unless she had too, it was just too bulky – and into a pair of black and forest green plaid pants and a forest green tank top, Nadeshiko lied down on her bed, right leg crossed over her left and her arms behind her head. She stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore the memories that came rushing into her mind, stronger at every flash of lightning or clap of thunder.

The brunette allowed her eyes to close, and quickly fell asleep.

_**{Nightmare/Memory}**_

_An eight year old Nadeshiko watched in horror as her house burned to the ground – with her parents and baby sister still inside._

_The pouring rain did nothing to stop the blistering flames._

_Another bolt of lightning struck down – on the crumbling house._

_The electric shock added to the flames, and the house collapsed._

_The rain suddenly decided to put out most the flames now – moments too late to be of any use._

"_No!" The little girl cried out and fell to her knees. "T-They… They can't be d-dead!" With new hope, she scrambled up right again, and ran towards the charred remains of her home._

"_Mom, Dad, Mai?" The younger Nadeshiko shouted, lifting up pieces of burned wood to search underneath for her family members. After a couple minutes of searching, she came across three sets of clothing that she recognized very well._

_Her father's clothes were lying across her mother's as if he had been protecting her. In between the two sets of adult clothing, the brunette was just barely able to make out a bright pink colour._

_It was her little sister – Mai's – favourite dress that she had been wearing._

"_W-What…? Their clothes are here but...-" The girl was cut off when a rather large piece of wood fell from above her, crushing the small child into the ground. The flames had not yet been completely put out, and burned straight through the back of her shirt._

_The child struggled to get out from under the lumber, and was shocked when the pressure was suddenly gone from her back. She rolled over and looked straight into the face of a brown-haired man with glasses._

"_Are you alright, little girl?"_

_Said brunette child nodded. "W-What's your name? I'm Nadeshiko Y-Yuzuki…"_

_The man smiled and helped her up from the ground. "My name is Froi Tiedoll. Nice to meet you Nadeshiko – can I call you Nade?" The younger Nadeshiko nodded, and Tiedoll's smile grew. "Great! Now then, what were you doing under a piece of wood?"_

_The girl opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by the sound of a gunshot being fired._

_**{End of Nightmare/Memory}**_

Nadeshiko gasped and sat upright. She shook her head to get rid of any lingering traces of the memory that had taken the form of a nightmare. _'After that… General Tiedoll discovered my necklace was Innocence… And I was a compatible user…'_

Glancing over at the clock on her desk, Nadeshiko discovered it was just past four in the morning.

"That's just great." She groaned. "There's no chance of me getting to sleep now… Especially with the storm outside…" A loud clap of thunder made the brunette jump. After calming her slightly faster heartbeat, Nadeshiko stood up and went over to her desk.

Digging the drawers, she pulled out the worn brown leather book she had been reading just before she met Lavi. "…I might as well read some more." The brunette left her room, book in hand.

-:-

Nadeshiko quietly pushed the large door to the library open, not wanting to disturb anyone's sleep. She slipped inside the large space, and shut the door behind her. Glancing around, she noticed there was someone else there.

"…Lavi?" No response. "Lavi, is that you?" Still nothing.

Nadeshiko sighed and went over to a table piled high with books and papers. Sitting at it was none other than the red-headed Bookman Junior himself.

"Damn, didn't know Bookman gave you _this much _work…" She muttered, noticing Lavi was asleep. She pulled out the chair opposite of the sleeping teenager, sat down, and began to read her book.

-:-

Lavi wearily opened his eyes, blinking sleep away. "Damn it, I fell asleep…" He groaned. "The old panda's going to kill me if I don't finish this by morning…"

"Hm, you're awake?"

Lavi's head shot up from its spot on the table, and noticed Nadeshiko sitting across from him.

"Nade-chan?" He exclaimed in a hushed tone as he saw the still-dark sky from a window behind the brunette. "What're you doing here?"

The girl didn't even look up from her book once though. "Reading."

"…But why _here_?" Lavi repeated, pointing at the table for emphasis.

"Why not? There's no law against it."

"…" The red-head couldn't think of a way to reply, so he changed the subject. "What're you reading?"

The brunette looked up for the first time since he had woken up. "…A journal…" She murmured, going back to reading said object.

"A journal? Whose is it?"

"…It _was _my mother's."

Lavi blinked, noticing the use of past tense. "…Was?"

"She died… a long time ago…" Nadeshiko replied quietly. "Akuma burned my house to the ground with the rest of my family inside."

"Oh… Sorry…" Lavi muttered, looking down at the table.

"Eh, it's alright – not your fault."

"…Where were you – when the fire started?" Lavi asked cautiously.

Nadeshiko glanced at the red-head over the top of her mother's journal, sighed, and closed it. She placed the book down on the table before answering. "I was inside, but managed to escape. My parents tried to get to my little sister – Mai – but they died trying to get her out. Mai died with them, and I almost died trying to see if they were alive or not.

"It was stupid of me to even think they were… But I went in anyways. During my searching, I found their clothes – but no bodies. I was distracted, and a piece of burning wood fell on me… If General Tiedoll hadn't seen the smoke and come to see what was going on, I would've died back then… I was only eight…" The brunette sighed. "Sorry, I'm rambling."

"No, no, it's fine…" Lavi replied instantly. "…So, why'd you come to the library this early?"

"Couldn't sleep so I decided to read… The library's calming…"

The red-head nodded. "Yeah, I can certainly agree to that." He sulked. "If only that damn crusty panda didn't give me so much work…"

_**THWACK!**_

Lavi clutched his head in pain. "Why are you always showing up, old man?"

"Hm, seems like you get hit a lot." Nadeshiko snickered.

"It's not funny!" Lavi protested. "Getting smacked by a panda hurts!"

"Watch your mouth, boy." Bookman threatened his apprentice before turning to face Nadeshiko. "Nadeshiko, I think it would be best if you returned to your room and at least try to rest some more."

Said girl nodded. "Alright." She stood up from her chair, grabbing her mother's journal on the way, and waved to Lavi as she walked towards the door. "See you later, Lavi. Don't drown in all this work."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I have no clue why I made it serious… then have Bookman randomly show up and smack Lavi… Oh well! This chapter was basically a little info about Nadeshiko's past – cough, why she hates thunderstorms too, cough –.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three –

Later that morning – since it was around five when Nadeshiko returned to her room – said brunette sat in Komui's office along with Lavi, Allen and Lenalee.

"Good morning you four!" Komui greeted cheerfully.

"Morning, big brother." Lenalee replied with a smile.

Nadeshiko, however, groaned. "Don't be so cheery. It's eight in the morning."

"I have to agree with Nade-chan here. I'm tired since the old panda kept me up late last night." Lavi added, glancing around to double check that said 'old panda' wasn't in the room.

Allen smiled sheepishly at his friends' behaviour. "Anyways… What did you need us for, Komui?"

"I'm sending you all on a mission to Rostov, Russia. You're train leaves in two hours, so you better go pack!"

"I just got back, and now you're sending me away again…" Nadeshiko muttered to herself. She was in a rather bad mood because she only got four hours of sleep last night with the storm.

Komui handed each of the Exorcists an information packet on their way out, and promptly fell asleep at his desk after they had gone.

-:-

After packing a few sets of clothes and other things including her mother's journal, Nadeshiko sat on her bed, thumbing through the information booklet. It had only taken her about half an hour to pack, and had an hour and an half before she and the others had to head over to the train station. She still had to eat some breakfast, but wanted to know what the mission was about first.

Turns out there were reports of 'monsters' often appearing at night and attacking some of the families that resided at the outskirts of Rostov, and were steadily getting closer to the center of town were Prince Yuri Dolgorukiy's castle was. Tonight, the prince would be celebrating his eighteenth birthday. A ball was being hosted as a celebration, and the Exorcists would attend to keep an eye on him. The Akuma had killed several of Yuri's closet friends and guards, so it was clear the prince was the Akuma's target. Innocence was suspected to be in his family's possession, and the group of four had to recover it and destroy the Akuma before they killed everyone in the town.

Yuri had so many family members that he didn't even know all of them, so Lenalee and Nadeshiko would be posing as distant cousins from different sides of the family.

The brunette was fine with all of that, but the rest bothered her. She stood up, booklet still in hand, and walked back to Komui's office.

When Nadeshiko slammed the door open, said supervisor was startled awake. He jumped up in his seat, and fixed his glasses. Seeing it was just Nadeshiko at the door, he smiled.

"Ah, Nade-chan! Is something wrong?"

"You must be insane, to think I'll go through with this." The brunette replied, throwing the packet of information at the dark-haired man's head. He grabbed it though, and frowned at her.

"Why not, Nade-chan?" He asked.

"I don't know where you found out I could sing, and I don't think I want to." She glared at Komui. "But I'm not singing for anyone, especially not some strangers."

"Your singing is so beautiful though!" Komui exclaimed. "Besides, you have to. That's part of the mission."

Nadeshiko strode over to the supervisor's desk, and tore the booklet from his hands. Opening it up to a page near the back, she placed it in front of the dark-haired man and pointed to a specific part. "What's with this part, then?"

"Is that what this is about?"

"Yes!"

"I don't see the problem…"

"Why are you making Lavi and Allen go as mine and Lenalee's dates? Why not make them cousins as well?" Nadeshiko questioned angrily. "I thought you would never let a male that wasn't yourself near Lenalee anyways."

"I trust Allen not to do anything to my precious Lenalee-chan!" Komui smiled brightly, seemingly oblivious to the murderous aura surrounding the brunette in front of him. "And what's wrong with Lavi?"

"…Nothing's wrong with him…" Nadeshiko muttered, taking a step back from the desk, dark aura disappearing as she got herself under control again. "I just don't see the reason behind including that part into the mission… As I said before, they easily could have been cousins too."

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation before Komui could reply to the brunette. Both turned to look at the door, and saw Allen, Lavi and Lenalee standing there.

"…Is everything okay, you two?" Lenalee asked cautiously.

"Why are you guys here?" Nadeshiko questioned, ignoring what had been asked.

Allen looked between the still slightly angered Nadeshiko and the eccentric Komui. "…We went to your room so we could head out, but you weren't there…" He explained.

"Reever told us he heard you yelling at Komui about having something to do with the mission." Lavi added. "But he didn't say exactly what."

Nadeshiko sighed as she noticed it was ten o'clock and time to head to the train station. Without knowing it, she had spent all her time to eat arguing with Komui.

Grabbing her information booklet off of the supervisor's desk, she ignored the questioning looks the other three Exorcists were giving her. "It's nothing." She walked past the others and left the room, calling back over her shoulder, "I suggest you read your own booklets though."

-:-

Half an hour later, the group of four Exorcists sat in a first-class train cabin. Nadeshiko sat next to Lenalee, but she refused to look anywhere other than the window on her left. For once, the brunette was actually wearing her Exorcist uniform, which consisted of tight black pants with a white stripe down each side, a form-fitting white scoop-neck t-shirt, a black and white Exorcist jacket that went to her hips and had sleeves that went down to her elbows, and white knee-high boots. Her Innocence was hidden by her t-shirt, but the others new it was still there. Her jacket was left undone and she didn't seem to have a care in the world about the cold weather since it was late October. No one other than Lenalee had ever seen her in her Exorcist uniform before – not even Lavi since Nadeshiko had changed before she met him in the library a few days ago.

Across from the brunette was Lavi, who sat next to Allen. They – as well as Lenalee – were reading their own information booklets. Suddenly, Lenalee gasped, a light blush on her cheeks.

"B-Big brother! I can't believe he did this!"

Allen and Lavi looked up. "Did what?" The red-head asked curiously.

Lenalee shook her head mutely, blush burning slightly brighter. Seeing as they weren't getting an answer, the two males went back to reading. Allen seemed to choke on air a moment later.

"…Uh…" He coughed awkwardly, now knowing what Lenalee had been talking about. A faint pink blush covered his own cheeks.

"Okay, seriously guys! Tell me what's going on!" Lavi whined.

"Maybe you should read faster." Nadeshiko suggested in monotone.

"Aw, Nade-chan~! Don't be mean!" Lavi pouted playfully, but nobody laughed since they were too busy avoiding eye contact with anyone. "…Fine, I'll read faster…"

A minute later, Lavi too knew what had to happen on this mission.

**AN/**

**Mwhahaha! Nadeshiko and Lavi have to act like a couple! And Allen and Lenalee!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/**

**If you want to see what Nadeshiko and Lenalee's dresses look like so you know what I'm talking about when I (try) to describe them, the links are on my profile. It will say 'Keeper of the Keys – Undercover Ball Mission:' then 'Nadeshiko's Dress: (link)' and 'Lenalee's Dress: (link)'. It's right after the stuff about me, at the top of my bio.**

Chapter Four –

Lenalee and Nadeshiko sat in their room at the hotel Komui had gotten the group of Exorcists reservations at. Allen and Lavi were in the room across the hall.

Right now, the two girls were staring at the dresses that had been laid out on the two beds. One had a deep golden-coloured skirt which flowed smoothly, and a lighter, tight gold corset with a sweetheart neckline. Across the skirt were silver beaded designs, while white thread was used for the embroidery on the corset. Where the corset and skirt met was a strip of white beads that looked like a belt. A golden flower made of fabric was attached to the 'belt', and a fresh orange rose lay next to it.

The other dress was made entirely out of a dark purple material that was tight at the top and gradually flowed out at the bottom. The skirt's fabric was gathered in some places, pinching pieces together to create dimension. Sparkling silver beads adorned the sweetheart neckline of the dress, and shined in the light.

"…Wow, Komui went all out on this…" Nadeshiko murmured, staring at the golden dress in awe. It had a tag attached to it, where her name was written.

Lenalee nodded and picked up her own purple dress. "…It's gorgeous…" She breathed, holding it to herself and looking in the full-length mirror.

"It'll look great on you, Lenalee." Nadeshiko smiled faintly as she watched her friend continue to stare at the dress. "Come on; let's go see if Allen and Lavi want to get something to eat." It was about noon, and time for lunch.

"I'm sure Allen will." The two girls laughed as the exited their room, dressed left on their beds.

They went across the hall and knocked on the door to the two male's room.

"Allen? Lavi?" Lenalee called. "Nade and I were going to get something to eat – do you want to come?"

The door opened to reveal Allen, who smiled at the girls. "Sure – just let me get Lavi." The white-haired teen turned around and yelled back into the room. "Lavi! Come on! Lenalee, Nade and I are going to eat!"

The red-head came into view, smirking at Allen. "If there any reason why you said Lenalee's name before Nade-chan?"

Allen started to blush. "W-What? I –!"

"Okay, boys," Nadeshiko interrupted. "Let's act our proper age here. I'm hungry – and I know Allen is too."

The other three Exorcists chuckled at that, and headed out into the town of Rostov for lunch.

-:-

After lunch, the group of four had gone sight-seeing since they had eight hours to spend until the ball started at nine. They had window-shopped and done little random things until it was eight and they had to return to the hotel to get ready.

Lenalee and Nadeshiko changed into their dresses and shoes that they found under the beds. Nadeshiko's shoes were a pair of golden heels with an orange rose on each to match the rose that was supposed to go in her hair. Lenalee's shoes had a smaller heel – probably because Komui didn't want to risk his precious sister falling – and were silver with a white rose on each. The girl couldn't help but laugh when they saw how similar they were.

After changing, Nadeshiko straighten her friend's hair – which was removed from its normal ponytails – so that it fell to the small of her back, before Lenalee curled the brunette's hair into ringlets that bounced when she took a step. When that was done, they looked in the mirror.

"…I haven't worn a dress since I was six… Not even a skirt…" Nadeshiko murmured.

Lenalee twirled around once. "We look amazing!"

"Aren't you worried… about how awkward it will be?"

"Yeah, I guess I am… But I know Allen and I will still be friends after this, so it's alright." Lenalee replied, a smile on her face. "What about you and Lavi?"

Nadeshiko shrugged, which caused her hair to bounce again. "We've only just met, so it won't affect us." She sighed. "I'm more worried about my performance…"

"Oh! That's right!" Lenalee exclaimed. "You have to sing tonight… Which song are you doing?"

"It's a song my mother taught me when I was younger… It's called 'Key to my Heart'."

"I'm sure you'll do great." Lenalee encouraged as she picked the orange rose up from Nadeshiko's bed and placed it behind the brunette's ear. "There."

Nadeshiko chuckled, picked up the white rose from her friend's bed, and placed it in Lenalee's hair. "Perfect." The two laughed quietly, before someone knocked on the door. "Hm? Oh, that must be Allen and Lavi…"

Lenalee nodded and went to open the door, which Allen and Lavi stood uncertainly on the other side of. Both males were wearing black tuxes with white shirts underneath, but Allen wore a dark purple tie while Lavi had an orange one. Lavi's hair was also down so that it covered his eight eye enough that people wouldn't see the eye patch that he had refused to take off. Nadeshiko noticed their uncomfortable, awkward looks.

"Hey, I'm the only one who should be uncomfortable here! I just met you boys, and I'm in a dress." The brunette chided in a joking tone. The other three laughed, and the tense atmosphere disappeared instantly. Lenalee smiled gratefully at her friend over her shoulder as the group of four once again left the hotel, heading for the castle at the center of town.

**AN/**

**Okay… It's a bit shorter than normal, sorry! It just works better if I save the actual ball for the next chapter…**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five –

The four Exorcists gaped at the huge building in front of them.

"…Damn…" Lavi muttered, shaking his head. "I knew the ball was being held in a castle, but I didn't expect it to be so…"

"Huge." Nadeshiko finished, and the red-head nodded in agreement. When the group reached the front gates, two guards stopped them and asked for their names.

"I'm Alina Galpon. Prince Yuri's distant cousin." Lenalee said, using her fake name. "This is my escort, Alexander Kavelin." Allen nodded in greeting to the guard, smilingly politely.

"And my name is Klara Harkov, another distant cousin of the young prince. I will be providing some entertainment at tonight's ball." Nadeshiko added. "This is Leo Nazarova, my escort." The brunette gestured to Lavi without breaking eye contact with the guard in front of her. The men looked at the list they each held and let the group pass.

When they got inside, a young woman that looked to be about twenty-five came over to them. "Hello there! I'm Vera Dolgorukiy, Yuri's older sister." She greeted. "May I ask which one of you Klara?"

Nadeshiko smiled warmly. "That would be me. It's so wonderful to meet you in person."

"Oh yes! My family is just so big, I'm afraid I haven't even met less than half of my kin! That includes you, Alina." Vera smiled at Lenalee, who returned the gesture. "And who are these lovely young men?" The oldest Dolgorukiy child winked at her 'cousins', making them blush slightly.

"Oh, this is Alexander, my escort." Lenalee answered, gesturing to the white-haired teen beside her, who smiled nervously.

"And this is my own escort, Leo." Nadeshiko once again introduced Lavi.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you two. My cousins got lucky." The males felt their faces heat up slightly as she said this. "But, on another note, I need to speak with Klara and make preparations for her performance."

"Of course." Nadeshiko replied. "I'll be back in a moment." She dismissed herself from the group of undercover Exorcists, and followed the black-haired princess to a back room.

"So, dearest cousin, what song are you going to be performing?" Vera asked as she sat down on a cushioned couch.

"I was thinking of one I know very well… It's called 'Key to my Heart'." The brunette replied, looking around the room. Her eyes landed on a white grand piano in the corner. "Hm… Do you know how to play?"

"The piano? Yes." Vera nodded. "Why, would you like me to play during your performance? I already know of the song you speak of."

"If you wouldn't mind…"

"Of course not! It's the least I can do for my family!"

Nadeshiko smiled. "Thank you, Vera." She sat beside the young woman. "Would you mind telling me about the ceremony Yuri will be going through? I wasn't given any details…"

"It's no problem, Klara. Basically, Yuri will be given the jewelled brooch of the family's crest, to symbolize his coming of age. He will be a man soon, and this is the family's way of giving him their support." Vera explained.

"Do the women in the family not receive the brooch on their eighteenth birthday?"

"No, only the men." The black-haired girl sighed. "Our family is so old fashioned… Acting as if women have no rights in the world… Sometimes I get sick of them."

Nadeshiko was shocked to hear the confession. "Yes, sexist people truly are annoying…" She murmured in agreement.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The two females in the room looked up to see a small girl that looked no older than fourteen. She had golden blonde hair tied up into two ponytails, shy green eyes, and a pale complexion. Her dress was not a fancy one, but rather a pale pink maid's uniform.

"Excuse me, Lady Vera," The girl spoke up softly, but still loud enough for the other two to hear. "But it's time for Lady Klara's performance."

"Ah, thank you, Florentina." Vera replied. The blonde girl – Florentina – bowed swiftly and left the room.

"Who was that?"

"Florentina is my lady-in-waiting." Vera explained, getting up from her seat. "But this is no time for chatter – you have a performance to put on!"

Nadeshiko pulled on one of her ringlets nervously. "Are you still going to play for me?"

"Of course!" The princess snapped her fingers and four servants rushed into the room. She told them the piano had to be moved to where 'Lady Klara' would be performing, and they set to work. Within a minute, Nadeshiko stood in front of a large crowd of people that had come to celebrate Prince Yuri's eighteenth birthday, and Vera sat at the piano behind her. Nadeshiko glanced around, trying to ignore the fact that _everyone _there was staring at her, and found Allen, Lenalee and Lavi in the crowd. They all gave her encouraging smiles, and the brunette took a deep breath before beginning to sing.

"_Boy, you put me on the spot,_

_I don't know what to say,_

_But I'm trying anyways._

_Like my heart's going to drop,_

_My mind drifts away,_

_And I can't control the pain._

_Words are spinning in my head,_

_Don't know why I'm holding back,_

_I should just tell you how I'm feeling, yeah…_

_But I don't want to act a fool,_

_Don't want to look confused._

_If I let you know, about the way I feel,_

_Don't know what you're going to do._

_So I keep it locked inside,_

_And imagine you were mine._

_And I'm feeling you, so close but yet so far,_

_You hold the key to my heart._

_My, my, my, my, my heart…_

_The more I brush it off,_

_Tell myself it's nothing at all,_

_The deeper I fall._

_And I imagine every day,_

_A thousand different ways,_

_How you respond to what I say._

_Am I getting lost in my dreams?_

_Are you unreachable to me?_

'_Cause these butterflies just won't go anyway._

_I don't want to act a fool,_

_Don't want to look confused._

_If I let you know, about the way I feel,_

_Don't know what you're going to do._

_So I keep it locked inside,_

_And imagine you were mine._

_And I'm feeling you, so close but yet so far,_

_You hold the key to my heart._

_My, my, my, my, my heart…_

_But if I never tell you,_

_Then you'll never know,_

_And the secret's getting heavy to hold._

_This is more than just a crush._

_So I may stutter when I speak,_

_And my knees may get a little weak,_

_But I've got nothing to lose, and only you to gain._

_Tell me, do you feel the same?_

_But I don't want to act a fool,_

_Don't want to look confused._

_If I let you know, about the way I feel,_

_Don't know what you're going to do._

_So I keep it locked inside,_

_And imagine you were mine._

_And I'm feeling you, so close but yet so far,_

_You hold the key to my heart._

_My, my, my, my, my heart…_

_You hold the key to my heart…_

Sometime during the song, everyone had started to dance. Vera stood up from the piano bench, and left the stage. She was quickly followed by Nadeshiko, but she had lost the woman in the large crowd of dancing people.

A sudden tap on her shoulder made the brunette jump. She quickly turned around, and saw Lavi standing there with a big grin on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Okay, I'm going to cut it off there for now…**

**Uh oh, you know Lavi's up to no good when he smiles like that…. :P**

**The song Nadeshiko sang was (as mentioned twice already) 'Key to my Heart' by Jessica Jarrell.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six –

Nadeshiko looked warily up at Lavi, since he was a good inch taller than her.

"Your singing is very beautiful, Klara." Thankfully, Lavi remembered to use her fake identity.

"…Thank you... Leo…" Nadeshiko replied hesitantly, wondering why Lavi was smiling like that. Surely it couldn't just be because of her singing…?

"Follow me – I want to show you something." The red-head grabbed the brunette's hand, and pulled her through the crowd of people, careful not to bump into anyone.

"La – Leo!" Nadeshiko corrected herself quickly. "What are you doing?"

"I told you – there's something you need to see." Lavi replied mischievously. After a short while, he stopped dragging the brunette, but didn't let go of her hand. He turned her so she was facing a small group of dancing couples.

"See! Look!"

"…What am I looking at?"

Lavi sighed and let go of her hand finally, only to grasp both her shoulders. He pulled her in front of where he was standing, and positioned her some more. Eventually, he pointed. "Look closely."

Nadeshiko peered into the crowd, and saw –

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed, laughing. "Komui would kill 'Alexander' if he saw this!" She whispered the end to Lavi, who nodded in agreement. Allen was currently dancing with Lenalee to a new song that was being played on the piano. His right arm was around her waist while his left was holding her right. Lenalee's own left hand rested on the white-haired teen's shoulder, and neither noticed their two friends choking down laughter a little ways away.

"That was definitely worth being dragged across the ballroom." Nadeshiko said as her laughter died down.

"Ah, sorry about that…" Lavi replied sheepishly. He released the brunette's shoulders from his hold as he realized he was actually still holding them. Nadeshiko turned around and smiled faintly at her red-headed companion, but blinked in confusion when he extended his left hand out to her.

Seeing her puzzled face, Lavi chuckled as a new song started to play. "May I have this dance, Lady Klara?"

Nadeshiko blinked a few more times before his words sunk in, and a light blush crossed her cheeks, but faded quickly. "Alright." She took his hand with her right, and Lavi lead her into the same frame they had seen Lenalee and Allen in.

As they danced, Nadeshiko shared the information Vera had told her in the back room. When she was done, Lavi looked thoughtful. He spun the brunette around, along with some other dance partners in the large room.

"Hm, I wonder where the Innocence is then…"

"What are you two talking about?" A voice snapped Lavi out of his thoughts and made him and Nadeshiko glance to the side. Lenalee and Allen had somehow ended up beside them during their dance, and were looking at the two in question curiously.

"I just told Lavi what I learned from Vera." Nadeshiko replied. "It's not much, but it's still information." She relayed the facts to the other two Exorcists, who nodded in understanding when she was done.

"Alright then…" Allen murmured thoughtfully. "It's a start."

"…I wonder when the prince is going to show up." Lenalee suddenly said. "I mean, I haven't seen anyone from the royal family other than Vera at the beginning of the ball."

"Yeah, you're right…" Nadeshiko agreed.

"Normally, the person the celebration is being held for will enter halfway through the party or ball." Lavi explained. "Makes it more dramatic I guess." Lavi made some sort of gesture to Allen that the girls didn't understand. The two females shared a questioning glance, wondering what the males were thinking. Suddenly, Allen and Lavi spun their partners so that Nadeshiko was dancing with the white-haired teen and Lenalee was dancing with the red-head.

Nadeshiko blinked, registering her new position. "How in the world did you two learn to dance so well?" She asked suddenly.

Lavi shrugged. "I've been all over the world to all sorts of balls and things. You're bound to become good when that happens."

"As for me," Allen smiled sheepishly. "I wouldn't say I'm good at all. I'm just copying the others here."

"Well you're doing a good job at it." Nadeshiko encouraged. "I sincerely doubt that anyone knows you're faking."

Allen laughed. "Well that's good. I don't think I'd make a very convincing noble if I looked like I didn't know how to dance."

The song came to an end and the males twirled the females back to their original partners before all four stepped back to allow themselves some space. Instead of a new song coming on though, a hushed silence overcame the crowd of people.

"I guess the prince is going to make his entrance." Lavi said, and the other three Exorcists nodded in agreement. A golden curtain at the west end of the room opened to reveal an eighteen year old male with black hair and royal blue eyes. The features were familiar, and reminded the group instantly of Vera.

There was no doubt that this newcomer was the one known as Prince Yuri Dolgorukiy.

Some servers and a couple of late guests walked into the room at the same time the prince had, but stopped in their tracks to either bow if they worked in the castle or smile at the birthday boy if they were a guest.

Suddenly, a glass, gear-like monocle appeared over Allen's left eye, and the white-haired teen quickly covered it with one of his white-gloved hands before any guest could notice.

"Allen? What's wrong?" Lenalee asked in a worried tone. "Is your eye bothering you?"

Allen shook his head and spread his fingers apart enough for the other three Exorcists to see his activated eye.

"Shit." Lavi cursed, scanning the room for any possible Akuma. "How many people enter the room just now?"

"…Maybe it was all of them." Nadeshiko pointed out in monotone, serious attitude reappearing.

"We have to get to the prince!" Lenalee exclaimed, but quietly so that none of the surrounding guests heard. The others nodded in agreement, and headed towards the west end of the room while the other guests started to dance once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**:O AKUMA HAVE FINALLY ARRIVED! But who is it…?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven –

Along the way, a pair of girls had come up to the group of four Exorcists and asked Lavi and Allen to dance. The males had no choice but to comply, having no good excuse for not doing so. Allen shifted some of his hair so that it covered his activated eye, and whispered to the female Exorcists before he left to dance.

"I can't tell who the Akuma is. I can't see its soul, though I know it's still here. Be careful you two – we've got a Level Four on our hands."

The girls nodded and headed towards where the prince was last seen. It seemed that God was not with them today though, since a guy came up to ask Lenalee to dance. Nadeshiko had hid behind a nearby stone pillar so that he didn't stall her as well.

Lenalee glanced back at her friend as she started to follow the man, worry evident in her eyes.

"I'll be fine. I'll keep the prince safe, don't worry." The brunette whispered so only Lenalee could here. The emerald-haired girl nodded before she disappeared in the crowd of dancing people.

Coming out of hiding, Nadeshiko glanced around and noticed the prince was leaving the ballroom. Quickly following the dark-haired eighteen year old, she came across a garden. Even though it was midnight and very dark out, the garden had several oil laps placed strategically around the large area, providing enough light for people to see where they were going.

Suddenly, a tap on her shoulder made the brunette turn around, instantly alert and ready to fight. In front of her stood a man with tan skin, dark unruly curls, and dark brown eyes. He looked sort of familiar, as if she had seen him in the ballroom earlier. Nadeshiko probably had.

"Excuse me," The mystery man started. "But what is a lady such as yourself doing out alone late at night?"

"This is a private party." Nadeshiko replied strongly. "I'm not afraid, if that's what you mean."

The man gave a low chuckle. "Yes, I suppose there is nothing for the guests here to fear."

"Milord, are you a part of the royal family by any chance?"

"No, no, I am merely a guest that had come to give my support at the young prince's coming of age ceremony."

"I see…" The brunette murmured, glancing around. "Have you seen the prince out here? I saw him leave the ball to come to this garden."

"Hm, are you looking for a dance with him?" Before Nadeshiko could reply, the man wrapped an arm around her waist and grabbed her hand, pulling them into a dancing frame. "You could dance with me – such a beautiful lady shouldn't go without a partner."

"S-Sir…-!" The brunette was cut off by three voices calling her name – or rather, her fake name.

"Klara, where are you?"

Nadeshiko recognized the voices were those of Allen, Lenalee and Lavi. Said Exorcists came into view, and stared wide-eyed at the man with their comrade.

"Nadeshiko!" Lavi shouted, dropping the façade and not using the brunette's nickname for once. "Get away from him! He's a Noah!" The brunette tried to pull her hands away from the man, only to be twirled around to fully face her comrades. The Noah wrapped his hands around her neck, brutally choking her, and smirked at the other three Exorcists.

"Tyki Mikk…" Allen hissed.

"So, shounen, what will you and your Exorcist friends do now?" Tyki questioned smugly. While he wasn't looking, Nadeshiko's hand crept towards her necklace and grasped one of the keys.

"Innocence… activate!" Nadeshiko whispered, voice hoarse because of the Noah's tight grip on her throat. The brunette's necklace started to glow a faint green colour, and the key she was holding – the fourth one from the left – phased through the ring attaching the keys to the rest of the necklace. The key glowed even brighter than the rest of the necklace, causing Tyki to glance down, only to jump back when a sword went flying at his head.

Nadeshiko stumbled forward and away from Tyki, holding her sword in front of her. "Sword of the Heavens : Fire!" She shouted and swung the sword in the Noah's direction. A fireball came out of the sword, but Tyki dodged so the flames only dealt damage to the plants behind him.

"Nade!" Lenalee cried as she, Allen, and Lavi ran up to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Lenalee."

"Oh? It seems there are two beautiful ladies on this mission…" Tyki mused.

Allen stepped in front of Lenalee, and Lavi in front of Nadeshiko. "Stay away from them!"

"Tsk, so overprotective of your comrades..." Tyki suddenly grinned sadistically. "How about the rest of the guests though?" The Noah snapped his fingers and several Level One Akuma appeared all around the castle. They started to shoot, and screams echoed throughout the night.

"You bastard!" Nadeshiko yelled, and ran towards the castle.

"Nade! Wait!" Lavi called after her, but the girl ignored him. He looked at his other two comrades.

"We'll be fine Lavi." Allen said. "Go make sure she doesn't get killed." The red-head nodded and set out after his comrade, leaving Lenalee and the white-haired teen to deal with the Noah.

-:-

When Nadeshiko ran into the castle, everyone was in a panic. People lay dead or injured on the ground, and some were running for the nearest exit screaming. The brunette glanced around and noticed black hair from underneath a pile of rubble. She hurried removed the debris and pulled the woman out into the open.

Nadeshiko gasped. "Vera!" Said black-haired woman opened her eyes weakly, her face covered with black pentacles from the Akuma blood virus.

"K-Klara…?"

"I'm here, don't worry." The brunette replied, but Vera shook her head.

"No… Don't w-worry about m-me…" The young woman let her eyes flutter closed. "I can feel it... K-Klara… I'm d-dying…"

"No! I will save you!" Nadeshiko dropped her Sword of Fire to the ground beside her and unclipped another key from her necklace. "Sword of the Heavens : Healing!" A different sword appeared in her hands and Vera snapped her eyes opened.

"K-Klara…? How d-did you…-?" She was cut off when the female Exorcist placed the tip of her Sword of Healing on the woman's forehead. A faint green glow surrounded the sword and Vera's body, and the pentacles slowly started to disappear.

"Vera, I'm sorry I had to lie to you."

"L-Lie…?"

"The truth is, I'm not your cousin – and neither is Alina. My real name is Nadeshiko Yuzuki, and I'm an Exorcist of the Black Order. Alina, Alexander, and Leo all are too. Their names are Lenalee Lee, Allen Walker, and Lavi." Nadeshiko explained.

"Then… w-why…?" The healing procedure was complete, and the brunette helped Vera to sit up; the woman was gaining her regular colour back.

"Akuma may be targeting your brother, and it's our job as Exorcists to destroy them before they kill too many."

"It's too late for that, Exorcist."

A voice from behind Nadeshiko made the brunette's eyes widen. Why hadn't she sensed the person approaching? She twisted her head around to look straight into the grinning face of Prince Yuri Dolgorukiy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**CLIFFIE! ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight –

"Y-Yuri!" Vera exclaimed as she scrambled to stand upright once again. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

The prince continued to smile, ignoring Nadeshiko's sharp look. "Yes, sister, I'm fine." Yuri's grin widened. "Could you please give me the brooch?"

Vera blinked and looked down at her hand. "Oh! I almost forgot I was still holding it…" She opened her clenched right hand, revealing a jewelled brooch of the royal family's crest. The jade green jewels flared as the young woman held out her hand for her brother to take the brooch.

Nadeshiko quickly grabbed the heirloom before Yuri could.

"Klara – Oh, I mean, Nadeshiko!" Vera gasped, tripping over her words slightly as she remembered the brunette's real name. "What are you doing? Its Yuri's birth right to receive that brooch! I was just about to give it to him when those things – Akuma, you called them? – attacked!"

"Vera, I was wrong. The Akuma aren't after you're brother, but this brooch. It's Innocence."

"W-What? Innocence?" The black-haired woman stuttered in confusion.

"Yes." The brunette nodded. "Innocence is what we Exorcists call fragments of 'The God Cube'. It can be made into a weapon to destroy Akuma, and wielded by only the ones who have been chosen by God and the Innocence itself. Those who are compatible with Innocence can become Exorcists." Nadeshiko explained, not once taking her eyes off Yuri – the closed-eye grin that was still plastered on his face made her wary. "And I believe that you're compatible."

"M-Me? But –" Vera was cut off by a sadistic laugh coming from Yuri.

"No she knows, huh?" He cackled. "Well, since the truth has finally come out, I guess there's no need to keep up this charade and longer!" Yuri's skin became a dark bistre brown, and his hair steadily grew longer until it reached his shoulders and turned a mouldy green colour. His eye shape became smaller, narrowed, brown, cat-like orbs looking at the two females with amusement.

"Yu… Yuri…?" Vera whispered, staring at her 'brother' in shock.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but that's not your brother anymore." Vera a Nadeshiko looked over their shoulders and saw Florentina standing there. But the shy girl's appearance slowly melted away to form something completely different.

Her shoulder length golden blonde hair became shorter, and stuck up around her head in blue spikes. Her skin tone paled, and her eyes became gray. The pink maid's dress changed into a black skirt, white long-sleeved dress shirt, striped stockings, black Mary-Janes and a purple-pink tie around her neck.

"F-Florentina…?"

'Florentina' laughed. "Nuh uh – try again!"

Nadeshiko's eyes narrowed to glare at the blue-haired girl. "I don't know who exactly you are, but am I correct to assume you work alongside the Millennium Earl?"

"Oh ho ho! You're a smart one!" The girl giggled and pulled a pink umbrella with an orange jack-o-lantern on top out of thin air. She threw it up and caught it a couple times, while it let out a yelp.

"Road-sama, Lero~! Please stop, Lero~!"

"Aw, c'mon Lero! I'm just having fun!"

The girl named 'Road' managed to wrestle 'Lero' so that it was floating horizontally in the air, with her sitting on it and looking down at Vera, Nadeshiko, and the Akuma that used to be Yuri.

"If I were you, I'd be focusing on the Akuma behind you, Exorcist."

Said Akuma had snuck up behind Vera while she and Nadeshiko had been focusing on Road, and now tried to hit her. The brunette however, thanks to Road's 'warning', had deactivated her Sword of Healing while turning around and now held her Sword of Fire strongly. She swung the sword, releasing a fire ball like she had done with Tyki back in the garden.

Vera ducked and slid across the floor to stand closer to Nadeshiko. "W-What are you going to do?"

"Destroy it of course."

"No! You can't!" The young woman pinned the brooch onto the top of her dress, above her heart. "That's my brother!"

"No, Vera, it's not. That's an embodiment of sorrow, pain and mourning. You're brother is dead now. There's nothing you can do to change that fact." Nadeshiko knew she was being harsh, so she softened her tone ever-so-slightly. "But you can, however, safe some of the guests' lives."

The black-haired female remained silent for a moment, as a determined look crossed her face, fire burning in her eyes. She straightened her posture, clenched her jaw and nodded to the brunette. "Alright. How?"

"Activate your Innocence."

"What? I don't even have –" Vera stopped speaking when the Akuma launched itself at Nadeshiko, copper claws extending from the tips of its fingers. It swung its hands at her, but the brunette blocked each attack with her sword.

Pushing back against the claws, Nadeshiko sent the Akuma flying backwards, though her breathing was slightly heavier and faster do to how much strength she had to use to do so. She looked over to Vera for a moment. "Just try Vera, that's all we can do sometimes."

And with that, she ran at the Level Four.

-:-

Lavi stared, wide-eyed, at the scene before him.

He had seen Nadeshiko heal Vera.

He had seen Vera's shocked face when Nadeshiko told her about Innocence and the fact that she may be compatible.

He had seen Yuri turn into an Akuma – the Level Four they had been searching, no less.

He had seen Road appear.

He had seen Nadeshiko narrowly manage to evade the attacks thrown at her.

He had seen Nadeshiko send a _Level Four _flying.

But throughout that all, he found himself unable to move, unable to go help her. The Bookman side of him was working hard, trying to comprehend the things going on. His thoughts were racing, wondering how anyone could have the power to do the things Nadeshiko just demonstrated.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed movement – Nadeshiko sprinting towards the Level Four.

Was she insane?

No one could just attack a Level Four head-on and expect not to get injured!

So… did she understand that she would most likely get hurt?

Did she accept that fact? Willingly?

Suddenly, the Level Four merged with the earth underneath it and appeared straight behind Nadeshiko. The brunette turned around, but was not fast enough to dodge the copper claws that slashed at her body.

"NADESHIKO!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I'm horrible… Two cliffies in a row…**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine –

Pain… A whole hell of a lot of pain…

Nadeshiko was only partly conscious of her surroundings, the pain almost too overwhelming. Her head throbbed, eyes squinting at the bright light coming from the chandeliers above her. Her entire body was numb except for her stomach area, which was the source of most of the brunette's pain.

She was distantly aware of the blood running down her torso, not seeing it but feeling the cool paths it left.

"NADESHIKO!"

A voice shouted her name, but it sounded quite a distance away. Though, no matter how far it sounded, said girl recognized the voice.

…Lavi…?

…But…

…When had he gotten there?

Pushing herself up slowly, using only her arms, she noticed the blade of her Sword of Flames had been broken, shattered pieces of metal lying around the discarded hilt.

"What will you do now, Exorcist?" The Akuma cackled. "You're Innocence has been broken, and you've been infected by the blood virus! What is there left for you to do other than kneel over and die?"

Nadeshiko didn't say anything, but instead grabbed the hilt of her broken sword and stood on shaking legs. She glanced behind the Akuma and noticed Lavi standing there, watching her with wide eyes. The brunette closed her eyes and focused on the hilt in her hands.

The temperature raised a couple of degrees, and Nadeshiko opened her eyes again.

Where there had previously been no blade, was replaced by a line of flames.

"Oh ho ho, so you're going to keep fighting?"

"Damn right."

Nadeshiko twirled her sword in her hands a few times before bringing the weapon to a halt with the 'blade' facing the ground. The brunette plunged the weapon into the marble floor, sending cracks towards the Akuma.

"Silly Exorcist! Puny cracks won't affect me!" The Akuma jumped over one of the cracks that were approaching it. Unfortunately for the creature, boiling hot magma shot out of the crack just as the Akuma was directly above it, leaving plenty of scorch marks behind.

"You little bitch!" The Akuma shrieked bitterly as it staggered, having a hard time standing. Magma dripped from its 'body' as it fired a bullet from the rather large cannon that had formed out of the metal on its chest.

Nadeshiko raised her sword to cut through the bullet, when a large black cylinder-shaped object knocked it away from her.

It was Lavi's hammer.

"L-Lavi…?" The brunette questioned slowly.

"Take a break, Nadeshiko." Lavi replied, not looking away from the Akuma. "You can barely keep standing – don't push yourself."

Nadeshiko opened her mouth to protest, only to sharply inhale as her legs gave out on her and she collapsed. Weakly, she nodded and deactivated her Sword of Fire, bringing back her Sword of Healing and removing the poison that came from the Akuma's claw wound from her blood stream.

As Lavi fought the Level Four, the brunette carefully used her sword to sustain her body weight as if it were a cane. Glancing around, she noticed Vera was missing. She looked back to the fight, and gasped in surprise when she saw the dark-haired princess on the other side of the Akuma. When had she gotten there?

Shaking her questions off, Nadeshiko motioned for Vera to run, but the black-haired female stood her ground, staring at the brunette with determined eyes.

The young women unclipped the glowing family brooch from her top, and clenched it in her fist. Her eyes slipped closed as she concentrated heavily on the object in her hand, willing it to help her protect her newly found friends. Suddenly, the faint green glow surrounding the brooch flared outward and formed a cylinder around the Akuma that had disguised itself as her brother.

The Akuma froze, unable to move with the barrier surrounding it.

Lavi blinked in confusion, before tracing the thin green line connecting the barrier to the brooch in Vera's hands. His eyes widened.

"Vera? How'd you do that?"

"…I guess I really am compatible…" The dark-haired woman replied slowly. "I apologize, Lavi, Nadeshiko, for all the trouble this _monster_ had caused. Please, allow me to destroy it – I wish to lay my brother's soul to rest myself."

The red-head hesitated for a moment before nodding and stepping away from the Akuma to give the princess some space to do what she needed to.

Vera glared briefly at Road. "I don't even know you, yet I know that you're not worthy of the life God has so graciously granted you with. Turning my brother into such a cursed creature, impersonating Florentina… I can never forgive you for the horrible things you've done."

The Noah of Dreams giggled from her spot in the air, on top of the umbrella named Lero. "It seems I've made you angry, princess."

"Yes, you have, _Road_." Vera hissed. "Now, you're precious 'Akuma' will have to pay the price." The black-haired female tightened her grip on the brooch viciously, and the barrier surrounding what was once Yuri exploded, taking the creature with it.

"Aw, you broke my toy." Road sighed. "Oh well, it can't be helped I guess. I'll be taking my leave now, since my entertainment has disappeared for the time being." The Noah summoned a door out of thin air. A swarm of black and purple butterflies appeared and Tyki stepped out to stand next to Road. "Until next time, Exorcists!"

And with that, the two Noah disappeared into the door.

Allen and Lenalee ran in moments later, saying that Tyki had suddenly fled during the middle of their fight, and Lavi filled them in on what had happened in the ballroom. When the red-head mentioned Nadeshiko's injury, Lenalee immediately started to worry.

"Nade! Are you going to be alright?" The emerald-haired girl asked as she knelt down beside the brunette.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I've already healed thanks to my Innocence."

Slowly, Lenalee nodded and helped her friend to stand, wrapping the brunette's arm around her shoulders so that she could lean against her for balance. Though Nadeshiko's wound had healed, she was still dizzy due to blood loss and would need to see the Head Nurse as soon as the group returned to the Order.

Allen, meanwhile, checked to make sure Vera was right. The young woman had reassured him that she was fine, and told him that she would be joining them since she had turned out to be compatible with Innocence. Everyone agreed, and Vera left the room to tell her parents about her departure and that the ballroom was safe once more.

Nadeshiko pried her sword out of the ground and deactivated it, making it take the form of a key, which she clipped back onto her necklace. Then she turned her head to look at Lenalee.

"I'm fine Lenalee; you don't need to do this for me."

The violet-eyed girl shook her head. "No, you're not fine Nade! You were injured by an Akuma!"

"I already–"

"I don't care if you've already healed the wound!" Lenalee interrupted, knowing full well what her friend was going to say. "You're still not well enough to be doing anything brash! You're experiencing dizzy spells, and can hardly stand on your own!"

Nadeshiko sighed. "Lenalee–"

"You should listen to her, Nadeshiko." Lavi spoke up. "It's either you let Lenalee help you or I carry you."

"I doubt you would – LAVI!" The brunette's statement was cut off as the red-head picked her up bridal style. "Put me down!"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Lavi!"

Everyone laughed, Lavi having effectively destroyed the tense atmosphere. Vera returned shortly after – slightly surprised to see Nadeshiko in the red-head's arms, glaring at the floor – but shook it off with a small laugh. The group of five left the castle, and headed in the direction of their hotel. They would set out for the Order in the morning.

**{Line Break - my line break button isn't working for some reason! xP}**

**AN/**

**It's done! *dodges chair thrown at me***

**I'm SOO sorry for not updating in a while! School kinda caught up with me, y'know?**

**Anyways, IT'S ALL HALLOWS EVE! :D (All Hallows Eve is the day before Halloween, where as All Hallows Day is Halloween, for those who don't know.) Tomorrow night (for Halloween), I'm gonna dress up as a school girl with my best friend 'Soul' and go around singing Road's song and creeping strangers out! xD (Lol… ^.^')**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!**

**And for those of you who read this story, and my other one called 'Interesting', I'm going to be working on chapter eight (I think it's eight…) of that story… So... Yeah...**

**Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN/**

**A kinda fluffy chapter… I don't know why… I just felt like some fluff… Maybe it's because my other story – Interesting – had a fluffy chapter… Or maybe as an apology for not updating in a while… Oh well! In any case, please enjoy chapter ten.**

**[YAY! DOUBLE DIGITS! FINALLY!]**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten –<p>

Lavi lay in his bed at the hotel, unable to sleep. It wasn't because of Allen's loud snores from the only other bed in the room, but because he had too many thoughts and was simply too restless to just _sleep_.

The red head sighed quietly as he rolled onto his back, staring up at the blank white ceiling of the hotel room, arms behind his head, as if he would find all the answers to his questions there.

In all of his eighteen years of life, Lavi had never witnessed something so… He couldn't find a word to describe it. What had happened was strange, yes, but that simple word didn't seem to be enough to fully account for the previous happenings – it was also amazing, in a sense. Only one equipment-type Exorcist was able to withstand an Akuma's blood virus that Lavi knew of, and that was Yu Kanda. His body had a rapid recovery rate, and was able to counteract the virus before it could do any harm. So it was quite a surprise to learn that Nadeshiko – another equipment-type Exorcist – could also live after being wounded by an Akuma.

Sighing quietly to himself yet again, Lavi ran a hand through his red locks, which were free from his usual bandana. He sat up slowly, so that the bed-springs wouldn't creak and wake up his gray-eyed companion, then set his bare feet on the hardwood floor. The cold oak sent a shiver throughout his body as he grabbed his Innocence and its holster, strapping the weapon to his right leg before briskly walked over to the balcony door across the door, and slid it open before quickly closing it again after he was outside.

The frigid November air stung his exposed forearms, so he pulled down the previously pushed-up sleeves of his forest green shirt, that didn't stand out as much as his usual white pants did, in the dark.

"What're you doing up so early?"

The new voice shocked the red-head, as he hadn't had enough time to evaluate his new surroundings to see if anyone else was out there. He glanced to his left, where the voice had sounded from.

"What about you, Nade-chan?"

Indeed, the brunette Exorcist was standing on the next balcony over, that connected to the room she shared with Lenalee and now Vera. Nadeshiko was standing on the left side of the balcony, as far away from Lavi as she could be in their current surroundings. Her elbows were resting on the balcony railing, left arm hanging over the black piece of metal, while her right was propped up, and held her chin in its palm. She was dressed in a pair of dark gray jogging pants, and a white tank top that hugged her body closely.

"I asked you first."

Lavi chuckled lightly. "That you did." He turned his gaze to the village view that Nadeshiko was looking down at. "In any case, I couldn't sleep."

"Same here."

Silence lapsed between the two, but it wasn't of the uncomfortable variety.

The emerald-eyed male stole a sideways glance at the brunette, noticing her choice of attire. He drew his Innocence from its holster, and murmured a few words to make it extend to the balcony on his left, before putting the – now small – hammer away again.

"Aren't you cold, Nade?"

Noticing the dropped honorific, Nadeshiko looked over to the red-head, who now stood directly to her right, hazel eyes staring inquisitively at him.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Well, it is a little bit too cold to be wearing a tank top outside."

"This is merely sleep attire, I wasn't planning on leaving my room." The female Exorcist explained, turning back to look at the village. "I just thought some fresh air would be able to help me feel more tired."

"Ah, I guess I should leave you be then, so you can get back to bed."

The brunette did not respond, so Lavi took that as a queue to leave. He turned on his heel while drawing out Ozuchi Kozuchi, preparing to extended it back to his room's balcony, when a hand wrapped itself around his left wrist.

The red-head looked back over his shoulder, and saw Nadeshiko was looking away from him, her right hand no longer supporting her chin, but instead, encircling his wrist.

"I never said 'yes' or 'no'. You can stay… if you want." She let go of his wrist and let her arm fall back to her side.

Lavi smiled to himself. "Whatever you say, Nade-chan!"

Nadeshiko gave a small chuckle as she turned to look at him, her mouth upturned in a faint smile. Her smile faded quickly though, as she shivered. The brunette quickly turned away again, standing straight to try and hide the movement.

But Lavi, being the ever-observant Bookman-In-Training he was, noticed.

'_I wonder how she'd react if I were to just…' _The red-head thought distantly as he slowly wrapped his arms around his hazel-eyed companion, whose eyes widened at the action.

"L-Lavi…?"

"I hope that's not the cold you're stuttering from." Said male replied, resting his chin on Nadeshiko's shoulder. "You liar… You're freezing…" He said quietly, feeling just how cold the skin of her arms was.

"Lavi I'm f-" The brunette was cut off as her friend tightened his hold on her.

"Don't say your fine, because I can feel how cold you are."

The red-head had to admit, it felt …good… to hold the Nadeshiko in his arms. Part of the reason why he was so restless earlier was because he was thinking of the brunette – not just because of her abilities, but because of _her_. When he had carried her, it had made him feel something he hadn't truly felt in a while… Happiness.

He couldn't accurately explain the feelings Nadeshiko made him feel.

Lavi lifted his head from his comrade's shoulder almost reluctantly, and shifted his grip a little bit as he felt Nadeshiko's body relax as she got used to the sudden embrace. She rested her head against the area where the base of the red-head's neck met his shoulder, and turned her head slightly so that her mouth was close to his ear.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered.

He replied just as softly, "What do you mean?"

"I know the rules of The Bookman Clan, Lavi. No attachments."

"…I know." The emerald-eyed Exorcist returned to resting his chin on Nadeshiko's shoulder as she turned her head to look out at the village again, so that their heads were right next to each other.

The sun was just peaking over the horizon – a new day of war was just beginning.

* * *

><p>Lenalee, Allen, and Vera gaped at the pair on the balcony. The two girls had been watching for a while, and had gotten Allen as soon as they saw Lavi appear next to their brunette friend.<p>

"Oh my God…" Vera whispered as Lenalee let the curtain fall back over the glass door, giving their friends some privacy. "They're so cute together!"

Allen nodded in agreement. "Lavi's got guts, I'll give him that." He added. "Especially after how Nadeshiko reacted to him picking her up last night."

Lenalee smiled. "Do you two trust me?" She asked, gaining nods from the other two in the room with her. "Good, then you'll help me get them together."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Ahahaha, matchmaker Lenalee! :D**

**And, okay, I'll admit it, this chapter was more than '**_**kinda**_**' fluffy. Too bad, so sad! :P**

**Review please~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN/**

***Sobs comically like Komui does when Lenalee 'betrays' him***

**I'm so sorry everyone! I know I haven't updated since what… mid November? Late November? I don't know… In any case, I'm back now! I'll try to update more frequently, but no promises… School's really getting crazy now… And – OMG! THERE'S SNOW HERE! It's just a little bit, but it's still SNOW~! :D I can't wait for Christmas… My mom – back in AUGUST, mind you – told me: "I know what you're getting from Christmas, and I think you're going to like it~!" …And now I want to know what she got me really badly… My response was: "Is it a cell phone?" But she said "No." D: But, then again, why would she tell me what I was getting? And, I know, I know, it's so pitiful that I don't have a cell phone… A FOUR YEAR OLD I KNOW HAS A FREAKING iTOUCH FOR GOD'S SAKE! XP**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways… *nervous chuckle* I'll shut up and get to the story… :P<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven –<p>

Nadeshiko quietly ate her white rice, alone in the Black Order's mess hall. Her, Lavi, Allen, Lenalee, and Vera had returned earlier that morning, and were free to do as they wished for the time being.

The brunette sighed to herself as she put her chopsticks down on her now emptied plate, mind racing far too fast for her liking.

It matched her heartbeat.

Smacking her forehead slightly harder than necessary at her body's stupidity, Nadeshiko stood up quickly and grabbed her dish firmly. Making her to the dish drop-off section, she all but slammed the fragile plate down onto the counter for it to be cleaned later. She was just about to turn and leave the room, when a voice called out to her.

"Oh, Nade-chan~!"

Said teen turned her head to stare at the pink-haired, excited cook.

"Yes, Jeryy-san?" She replied calmly, wanting nothing more than to ignore the man and head to her room where she could hopefully beat some sense into herself with her pillow.

"I couldn't help but notice your expression earlier," The cook nodded his head towards the table the brunette had been sitting at moments before, while Nadeshiko raised an eyebrow in mild shock. She had been making a face? "If you ever need someone to talk to, dear, you know where to find me."

She smiled faintly, the action not very convincing as it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm fine, Jeryy-san."

"Psh, as if." The cook scoffed lightly, rolling his eyes at her lie. "I have a sort of sixth sense for these kinds of things."

"And what 'kinds of things' would that be, Jeryy-san?" Nadeshiko asked, playing innocent.

"Relationship issues of course!"

Hazel eyes widened as she momentarily choked on some air, cheeks turning a very faint pink. "W-W-What?"

Jeryy smirked – actually _smirked_ – knowingly. "Don't deny it, Nade-chan. I know you have feelings for La-"

"Friendship is as far as those _feelings _go, Jeryy!" The brunette interrupted, eyes narrowed dangerously.

The excitable man just waved the wooden spoon in his hand, dismissing her snappish behaviour. "Whatever you say…~"

"Shut up, wise guy."

"So you admit I'm right!"

The brunette scowled and turned around, dismissing the conversation.

What she wasn't expecting, though, was for Lavi to be standing there, grinning childishly.

"Lavi!" Nadeshiko exclaimed, jumping slightly at the shock of seeing the red head. Her heart raced, but she blamed the surprise for that. How much had he heard anyways? "What the hell!"

He tilted his head to the side slightly, looking confused. "What?" His eyes gave him away though, he had intentionally allowed a sparkle of amusement to shine.

"…How long were you standing there?"

"Oh, not long… Just long enough to hear everything from "relationship issues"."

"…I'll be leaving now." The hazel-eyed female darted around Lavi, keeping her eyes on the floor, face tilted downwards. She cursed the fact that her cheeks were still burning, a sure sign that she was blushing.

She walked quickly down the hallway, trying to lose the persistent red head on her tail, following behind her closely. Just as she rounded a corner though, Lavi grabbed her wrist.

'…_Damn…'_ Nadeshiko thought, looking around for something to distract the grinning fool that was blocking her from escaping. She didn't have much luck though, seeing as he was blocking out most of the stuff in her sight. The green-eyed teen had a hand on either side of the brunette's head, preventing her from escaping to the sides, while he was standing in front of her.

Not to mention her back was pressed up against the wall.

The red head, being a couple inches taller than her, looking down at his comrade, resisting the urge to laugh when he saw her looking everywhere _but _him. He gently grabbed her chin and turned her head so that she would look at him, only to have her avoid eye contact.

"C'mon, Nade-chan, look at me~!" The male whined, smirking in his head when said girl hesitantly allowed her eyes to drift towards him.

A light blush decorated the brunette's cheeks, so faint that a normal person would have missed it, but Lavi wasn't exactly a 'normal' person – he was a Bookman.

Shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts – since they would only remind him of the laws that came attached with his job – Lavi grinned idiotically at the hazel-eyed girl, liking the fact that she was blushing.

She looked so cute~! Almost like an innocent little girl~!

This was a side of Nadeshiko that Lavi had never seen before, but it was adorable! The real Nadeshiko was very reserved, so seeing her actually _blush_ –because of him, none the less – was great.

"So…" The girl murmured, still obviously looking for an escape the way her eyes kept flickering around the space they were in.

Lavi tilted her chin upwards a little bit, leaning down slightly, causing the hazel eyes, which were now oh-so-close, to widen.

"L-Lavi…? What are y-you –"

The red head cut off the girl by leaning in even closer, leaving an inch between their mouths.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Lavi leaned forward, and Nadeshiko forced her wide eyes to close. She didn't know what else to do – what she _could _do – in a situation like this.

When there was only a miniscule gap between the two however, something went wrong.

Lavi was suddenly jerked back, away from Nadeshiko, by his ear. The red head yelped in pain, while the brunette's eyes flew open and she stepped away from the wall.

"Damn it, you stupid old panda!" Lavi cursed, wrenching himself out of his mentor's firm grip and rubbing his now red ear. "What the hell was that for?"

It was a pointless question. All three people present knew the answer.

"…I-I…" Nadeshiko shook her head lightly when she noticed her voice was trembling. "…I'll be on my way now… Until next time, Bookman-san… Lavi-san…" She turned and hurriedly left.

The green-eyed eighteen year old frowned when he heard the honorific. '-san'? Really? He sighed. _'I just screwed up big time, didn't I?'_

Hesitantly, he turned to face Bookman. The elder was glaring at him, irritation, anger, and even a little bit of disappointment lurking in his dark eyes.

"Heh, so… I was just –"

Bookman held up a hand to silence his pupil as he closed his eyes, almost as if he couldn't stand to look at him. "Save your petty excuses, _Junior_, and follow me. _Now_."

Lavi winced, frown growing. If Bookman was calling him 'Junior', something the old man hadn't done in forever, he really _was _screwed.

* * *

><p>On one of the higher levels of the Black Order, Nadeshiko lay in her room, on her bed, right palm pressed against her chest – where her racing heart was – while the left one was on top of the right.<p>

"I can't believe he just…" The brunette murmured, wide hazel eyes staring at her blank ceiling. "…He almost… _kissed me_…"

Shaking her head, she placed her arms by her side, sighing.

"…I think I'll take a nap, maybe when I wake up, this will all just be a dream."

As exciting and shocking as it was to almost be kissed by Lavi, Nadeshiko was a little worried for the red head. He was Bookman Junior, after all, and the Bookman Clan forbid Bookmen from having _any_ attachments. No friends, no girlfriends or boyfriends, no lovers, no contact with family members…

Everyone was just ink on paper to Bookmen; something that would fade as time passed and the world move on. In the eyes of a Bookman, everyone would eventually be erased from the history they recorded.

And if they were erased, they weren't important to a Bookman.

With those depressing thoughts, Nadeshiko drifted off to sleep, even though it was only around two in the afternoon. Before her breathing completely evened out, she mumbled,

"…That's all I am to him… ink on paper…"

* * *

><p>"What did I tell you, Lavi?" Bookman snapped, glaring at his pupil that stood across from him, who was leaning against one of the library's many bookshelves. They had moved their conversation to the library shortly after Nadeshiko had fled, so that no one would overhear their talk.<p>

"Yeah, yeah, I know." The red head muttered, looking out the nearby window. "As a Bookman, I must not get attached to anyone during our time here; I must not fall too far into my persona of 'Lavi'; I –"

"Exactly." Bookman interrupted him. "And I find you about to kiss Miss. Nadeshiko."

"What's the big deal, gramps? You know I wouldn't have gotten _too _attached!" He lied – he already was far too attached to the brunette. "Why do you care so much? I get the feeling that you wouldn't have been this angry with me if it wasn't Nade I had tried to kiss! How do you know her, anyways? You say it's 'nothing', but I can tell that you've known her for at least a while before the day I met her! You trained me better than that! You –!"

"Quiet!" The elder Bookmen snapped, cutting Lavi's rant short. "I have told you before, and I will say it once more – how I know Miss. Nadeshiko is none of your business!"

"Fine! Don't tell me!" Lavi retorted. He didn't know why he was getting so angry – he was normally so collected and kept a good hold on his emotions. But having his mentor hide something from him was pissing him off. "I'll just find out for myself!" He stormed out of the library, slamming the door behind him.

Whether Bookman realized it or not, he was actually very important to him. All the teasing and insulting, it was all a front. Bookman was the only person Lavi really had left. Having no family anymore, and being forbade from making any friendships with others, his mentor was the only person the red head could ever go to.

So when Bookman decided to keep something that obviously _was_ his business, Lavi suddenly felt very lonely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**O.O …Whoa… Eheheh…. Well, wasn't **_**that **_**a dramatic chapter?**

**And; sorry animefreak653, no passionate kiss this chapter! There will be one in a few chapters though… Maybe four or five? Maybe sooner? I don't know… Sorry! There was an **_**almost kiss**_**, though, so I hope that at least made you – and the other readers – a little bit happier…**

**Yeah, that ending though… WHOA! I don't even know where that came from! But I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll start on the next chapter tomorrow if I can, so it should be up in a few days… But maybe not… Hopefully this weekend I'll have it up…**

**Next chapter will have more of matchmaker Lenalee, don't worry! She's been scheming all throughout this chapter, and her first plan will be put into action next chapter!**

**Please remember to drop a review~! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve –

Lenalee walked through the hallways of the Black Order, smiling deviously to herself, looking for two _specific _people. She gleefully hummed a little tune, happy with the plan of action she had come up with the day before.

"They _will _get together if it's the last thing I do!" The violet-eyed girl murmured quietly.

"Who are you talking about, Lenalee?"

Said girl jumped in surprise when Vera suddenly popped up. Where had she even come from?

"Oh, you know," Lenalee leaned forward and whispered the rest in the young woman's ear, "Lavi-kun and Nade-chan."

"Oh! That's right!" Vera exclaimed, as Lenalee stood back once more. "Do you need any help?" She smirked mischievously.

"Hmm…" The emerald-haired girl thought about it. "Actually, can you find Nade-chan for me? I'll find Lavi-kun and then we'll meet up in the mess hall, alright? And don't worry, Jeryy's in on my plan."

"Alright!" The black-haired twenty-six year old grinned. "See you later, Lenalee~!"

The two females went their separate ways, each having a hunch where their target was.

* * *

><p>Now <em>Vera<em> walked down the upper hallways of the Black Order, glancing at all the doors to see which one her brunette friend was residing in. If she remembered correctly, Nadeshiko was in room 428.

Not watching where she was going, it was no surprise that Vera bumped into someone. She and the other person exclaimed at the same time,

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

Vera looked up and saw that she had bumped into another woman. She had long dark brown hair, dark circles around her brown eyes, and was probably the same age as the princess.

The blue-eyed woman chuckled with a hint of nervousness. She hadn't met any Exorcists besides the ones who had recruited her… Was this woman another Exorcist? "Hello, my name's Vera Dolgorukiy… I-I'm going to become an Exorcist. May I know your name?"

As both women stood up, the brunette one stuttered her reply. "M-My name is M-M-Miranda L-Lotto… I'm an E-Exorcist…"

Vera smiled. "Really? That's amazing! I only know four Exorcists so far… Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Lavi, and Nadeshiko Yuzuki… You know them?"

Miranda hesitantly nodded. "Uhm, yes, I know Allen-kun, Lenalee-chan, and Lavi-kun… But I don't think I've met Nadeshiko…"

"Oh! Well, I was just going to get her so we could go to the mess hall together – do you want to come with us?" The former princess offered.

The other Exorcist smiled. "I would like that..."

"Then c'mon!"

Soon, the pair reached room 428, and Vera knocked on the door. "Nadeshiko~!" She hollered, banging her fist on the door, making Miranda jumped in her spot beside her. "Open up!"

The door opened, and Nadeshiko peered out. "Oh, hey Vera. Is there something you need?"

Vera grinned. "First of all, Nade, this is my new friend – Miranda Lotto! She's an Exorcist!"

Miranda waved shyly. "H-Hello…"

Nadeshiko gave her a calming smile. "It's nice to meet you, Miranda. I'm Nadeshiko Yuzuki."

The older brunette nodded, but Vera spoke up before she could say anything else.

"And _secondly_, we were just heading to the mess hall and were wondering if you wanted to come with us!"

"…Eh, sure." The hazel-eyed teen shrugged, and stepped out of her room, revealing her outfit that consisted of a red tank top with a brown leather jacket that ended sat her waist over top, a dark blue miniskirt, and a pair of knee-high brown leather boots. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the floor above, Lenalee was conversing with Lavi at room 567.<p>

"Hey Lavi! What are you up to?"

"Oh, hey Lenalee. Nothing much, why?"

The emerald-haired girl smiled innocently. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go get lunch now. I was just heading to the mess hall, and haven't seen you at all today, so I decided it'd be a good idea to have lunch together, don't you think?"

"...Uh… Okay…" The red head stepped out of his room, wearing his usual casual attire of a forest green long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves pushed up to the elbows, a pair of white pants, and plain brown shoes.

"Perfect~!" Lenalee exclaimed a-little-too-happily, but Lavi dismissed it.

The violet-eyed mastermind skipped ahead of her friend, already planning out how she should go about phase two. She wasn't really paying attention, so Lavi had to steer her away from a wall more than once…

Once the two entered the mess hall, Lenalee's eyes lit up when she saw Vera sitting with Nadeshiko and Miranda. The two twenty-six year olds were talking peacefully, and the younger brunette sat there quietly with her head lowered.

"Vera~! Nade~! Miranda~!" She shouted and ran over to them, Lavi following behind much slower. "Mind if Lavi and I sit with you guys?"

Nadeshiko stiffened ever-so-slightly when she heard Lavi's name, and peered through her hair at the red head, before quickly looking away. The emerald-eyed teen was the only one to notice her tensing, and looked away, suddenly feeling upset.

Perhaps he shouldn't have tried to kiss her… What if what she told Jeryy was true? What if she only thought of him as a friend? What if… What if she liked someone else? Oh god… Lavi pictured Nadeshiko being with someone else, and Allen came to mind. What if she and Allen were together already? And if not Allen, what if she was with Kan –

Lavi froze for a minute, before shaking his head furiously, causing Lenalee to look at him in worry.

"Lavi? Are you alright?"

"H-Huh? Oh, I'm fine Lenalee… I just…" He turned away. "…I need to go ask Jeryy-san something…"

"Oh…" Lenalee nodded. "Okay."

Lavi left, and the group of girls struck up random conversations. This went on for a couple minutes before Lenalee suddenly gasped.

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

"What is it, Lenalee?" Nadeshiko asked curiously.

The emerald-haired girl turned to her. "Nade! I need you to do me a big favour! Please, please, please~?"

"...Uh… Alright… What is it?"

Inside, Lenalee smirked. But on the outside, she simply smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much Nade-chan! I need you to go and ask Jeryy if he got anymore strawberries yet – he ran out a couple days ago, and I was thinking of making some special cake for my brother."

"Oh, okay…" Nadeshiko stood up almost hesitantly before walking over towards the kitchen, repeating the mantra, _'This is a favour for Lenalee, I must not refuse. This is a favour for Lenalee, I must not refuse.'_ over and over.

She peeked inside the kitchen, and saw Jeryy working away, single-handedly making millions of dishes.

"Uh, Jeryy-san?"

The pink-haired cook set his spoon down onto the counter, and turned to face the brunette. "Oh! Hello Nade-chan~! What can I do for you?"

"…Lenalee wanted to know if you got any more strawberries…"

Jeryy blinked. "Oh, yes! The strawberries for Lena-chan's cake!" He smiled. "Well, you can tell her that I did, okay?"

Nadeshiko nodded hesitantly, noticing that Lavi was nowhere to be seen. "Alright… And, um, Jeryy-san?"

"Yes?"

"…Have you… seen Lavi…? He said he had to… ask you something…"

"Hm? Lavi?" The cook got a thoughtful look on his face. "Yes, actually, he did come here a couple minute ago."

"…Um, where is he now then?" The brunette asked cautiously, hating herself for the now awkward air between her and Lavi. If only she hadn't reacted that badly to the almost-kiss! Maybe she should've just pretended nothing had happened, and things would've gone back to normal!

"Oh, I asked him to get something from the pantry for me while he was here. I guess he must be having some troubles… Would you mind giving him a hand? I have to get back to stirring this." Jeryy asked politely, picking the spoon back up and resuming stirring.

"…Uh… Alright…"

It seemed like she was doing a lot of favours today.

When she got to the pantry, the hazel-eyed girl pulled on the door knob as hard as she could, but the door wouldn't budge. She tried turning the handle, but it wouldn't move.

"…Jeryy… I think you locked Lavi in the pantry…"

"Oh my! That must be why he hasn't come out yet!" The cook exclaimed, hurry over. He unlocked the door, and opened it. "Is he in there?"

"Yes, he – ah!" Nadeshiko reply was cut off when she was shoved into the pantry. She almost fell, but Lavi thankfully managed to catch her at the last second.

"Have fun~!" The door slammed shut, and Nadeshiko felt an uncomfortable amount of dread flow through her as she heard a small _'click'_, signally the door had been locked.

She and Lavi were stuck in a pantry, together.

'…_Great…'_


	13. Chapter 13

**AN/**

**About the pantry… It's huge. What did you expect? It's Jeryy's – who feeds ALLEN. Of course it's got to be big!**

**And sorry about not updating in a while.**

**BEWARE: BREAKDOWN AHEAD!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen –<p>

Nadeshiko glared at the locked pantry door for a couple minutes, before hesitantly turning her head to look at Lavi.

"…Any idea what's going on?"

"Nope..."

The brunette sighed and stood up, Lavi doing the same.

"What happened to you?"

The red head shook his head. "I came to ask Jeryy a question, and he suddenly grabbed me and shoved me in here…"

Nadeshiko deadpanned. "Why didn't you bang on the door or shout, or _something_, to let someone know you were in here?"

"I did, but Jeryy must've told the other kitchen staff to ignore me or something since no one came."

"You weren't doing anything when I came. Why?"

"…I was listening to what you were saying…" Lavi admitted hesitantly, a sheepish smile on his face.

"…Why?"

The emerald-eyed eighteen year old leaned casually against one of the pantry's bare walls, eyes trained on the door, and seemed to think the question over for a moment. "I dunno; guess I was just curious what you had to say." He shrugged.

Nadeshiko sighed quietly and leaned against the wall opposite of Lavi, eyes scanning over all the food stocked on the shelves to her left. The lengthy silence between the two was thick.

"…Nadeshiko."

The hazel-eyed teen looked at the other out of the corner of her eye at the usage of her full name. "Hm?"

"Are you mad at me?"

At this, the brunette turned her face fully around to look at him directly. "Why do you ask?"

The red head noticed she hadn't answered his question. "Because you haven't really spoken to me ever since I tried to kiss you."

"It's only been a day."

"It's enough time for me to notice you're avoiding me."

"…Why _did _you try to kiss me?"

"Huh?" Lavi was caught off guard by her sudden question. "Oh, I guess I just… How do I explain this…?" He muttered the last part more to himself than her, but she still heard none the less.

"Did you think it'd be fun to mess with me?"

Lavi's head snapped over to look at his companion. Her head was lowered so that her eyes were shadowed by her hair, and her hands were clenched into fists at her sides.

"Maybe you thought you'd toy around with me for a little before Bookman took you away?" She continued on, voice deadly quiet.

"N-"

"Thought you'd see if I could fall for you?"

"Nadeshiko –"

"Or maybe… You were trying to use me."

Lavi snapped at this. It wasn't because she kept interrupting him, but because she actually thought he would do those things to her. He crossed the rather large pantry (that was actually like a medium-small room) and stopped straight in front of her, grabbing her chin and lifting it so she was looking at him.

It caught him off guard when he saw her glare.

But it wasn't a glare of hatred, rather one of hurt.

His eyes softened at this. "Nade…–"

The brunette swung her already-clenched fist and hit him in the chest, but it wasn't hard. "Just leave me alone, Junior."

Lavi visibly winced at the name. It was bad enough that Bookman was calling him that, and now she was too? Seems he really pissed them off – or hurt them in Nadeshiko's case.

The red head grabbed both her wrists, preventing her from trying to, or succeeding, to hit him again. "No, Nade."

The brunette clenched her jaw and squeezed her eyes shut, lowering her head again since Lavi's grip had been moved.

"Just…" Her voice shook slightly. "Why? Why did you try to kiss me? Give me a real reason."

"Can't it be because I like you?"

"No, no it can't." She muttered. "You're not supposed to have any attachments… You'll get in trouble…" She lowered herself to sit on the floor, taking Lavi – who still hadn't released her wrists and was actually unwilling to do so – with her. She sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, and her face turned away from him.

"So? The panda's already pissed." He replied as he sat beside the hazel-eyed girl. "And quite frankly, I don't really care what he thinks."

"Liar." She muttered, fighting to keep her voice from wavering.

"Nadeshiko… Are you… crying?"

"No! Don't be stupid!"

"Then look at me." The emerald-eyed teen released her wrists and put one hand on her left shoulder while the other hand gently turned her face towards him.

Despite her words, there were little wet trails on the brunette's cheeks. Using her now free hands, she wiped the tell-tale tears away quickly.

"See, I'm not crying."

Lavi laughed lightly, despite the current situation. "I swear, Nade, you have more pride than some of the guys I know." He pulled her into a gentle embrace, holding her head in place against his chest.

Though Nadeshiko stiffened for a moment, she didn't pull away.

"So, now that I answered you question, are you gonna answer mine?"

"What was your question again?"

The red head smiled faintly as he played with a strand of her auburn hair. "Are you mad at me?"

The hazel-eyed seventeen year old shook her head. "No." She mumbled. "I'm not. Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be?"

"I avoided you."

"So you admit it!" Lavi smiled wider when he saw a small smile on Nadeshiko's face. "And no, no I'm not."

She looked up at him then, hands against his chest so that she could lift her head. "Really? I'm glad." A small smile was on her face, but the happiness in her eyes was so clear that the emerald-eyed teen full out grinned.

"Me too."

Then he leaned in and captured her lips with his own, his arms slipping down to wrap around her waist as he pulled her closer to him.

"L-Lavi–!" The brunette's exclamation was muffled, and somewhat cut off as said red head used the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Nadeshiko stiffened, eyes widening further than they already were, a heavy blush forming on her cheeks. Eventually though, she forced herself to relax and her eyes to fall shut as she cautiously wound her arms around Lavi's neck, gently pulling off his bandana with one hand.

Maybe they could have a relationship?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

***Curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth in a corner***

**ARGH! I'M NO GOOD AT KISS SCENES! . If I didn't read FanFics with kissing like that, I wouldn't have written something like that...**

**I'm too wimpy to go into a MAKE OUT SCENCE. Lame... -_-|| I had to end the chapter there. I'm sorry!**

…**But was it acceptable?**

**I'm really paranoid that people are going to hate the kiss… I don't know why though… -_-|**

…**Anyways… Review please? (:**


End file.
